


坤廷 | 为什麽那俩小孩叫我爸爸(爹地)_02

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 乾坤正道 - Freeform, 坤廷
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	坤廷 | 为什麽那俩小孩叫我爸爸(爹地)_02

* 姐弟利婉  
* 沙凋文学  
* 大概是看心情更新  
* 有长得俊

 

 

　　NPC最近逐渐变成了一个"正常"男团。平时大家大多关在自己房间裡滑手机，基本上只有饭点才会看见彼此，不然就是出来上个厕所喝个水，才会遇到和自己有相同目的的隔壁房成员。

　　而自从朱正廷抱着两隻法斗开始，成员们不再沉浸于手机，因为两隻狗会每个房间都去串一下，串一间就带人出来，到最后就会看到没行程待在家的人都聚集在客厅撸狗。

　　现在更不用说了，两个小孩东跑跑西跑跑，从正廷爸爸的房间开始，跑到子异叔叔的房间就被抱起来玩飞高高，到了丞丞叔叔的房间就有糖果饼乾，在小鬼叔叔跟农农叔叔的房间就会跟着音乐跳舞，至于在长得有点可怕的彦俊叔叔房间，都被迫听那种奇怪的冷笑话，婉婉是真的觉得不好笑，可福利却莫名笑得很开心，最后还是被长靖叔叔带走，说别听那个叔叔乱说。

 

　　多了两个小孩宿舍变得更热闹，尤其其中一个还是小女孩，除了爸爸本身就很会买，其他叔叔也是买上瘾，宿舍每隔几天就有网购的东西到了，不外乎都是小孩的衣服，尤其婉婉还有各种美美的髮饰，两个小朋友每天都穿得漂漂亮亮的，成员间还会无聊的要孩子们说谁买的好看，幸好孩子聪明，都说很喜欢，最后再甜甜的笑一个，这些大人们就全被融化了。

 

　　某天朱正廷和蔡徐坤都有行程，宿舍也只剩下林彦俊和尤长靖，于是就托他们照顾好两个孩子，重点不止两位做父亲的叮嘱，其他当叔叔的也再三叮咛，要他们不能让孩子们饿到，最后被尤长靖以一个白眼回复，尤长靖心想，我们两个年纪最大的还需要你们叮咛吗？

 

　　林彦俊因为前一天有行程，凌晨才回到家，所以现在还在睡觉，于是尤长靖就一个人当起保姆的角色，陪孩子们看看电视，念念故事书，中午简单的煮了一些东西和他们一起吃。庆幸的是这俩孩子都不闹腾，都非常听话，都乖乖的和尤长靖在一起玩，偶尔要求他们长靖叔叔唱歌，他们也知道尤长靖很会唱歌，毕竟他在宿舍常常都会唱个几句，在婉婉和福利还是狗狗的时候，他们就听了不少。

 

　　大概到了下午三点，尤长靖去上个厕所回客厅的时候，发现两个孩子都不知道跑哪裡去了，惊觉的他马上到自己房间一看，果然两个人都在还在睡觉的林彦俊身边。

　　「啧，谁啊？」林彦俊明显感到有人在他旁边，被影响到睡眠，顿时一团黑气上身。

　　「不要吵你们彦俊叔叔睡觉，他早上才刚回来，让他多睡一下。」尤长靖走了进来，准备把孩子们带走。

　　「可是彦俊叔叔说要跟我们玩！」福利一边摇了摇林彦俊一边说。

　　林彦俊睁开眼看清楚，发现是婉婉和福利，头上的黑气突然全部散开，还露出酒窝笑了出来，在一旁的尤长靖着实被这副景象吓到。

　　「原来是你们两个，你们两个先去外面，彦俊叔叔马上出去陪你们玩。」林彦俊揉了揉两个小孩的头髮，看着婉婉拉着福利出了门才起身。

　　「你真的不多睡一下吗？」尤长靖问。

　　「没事，换你睡一下吧，应该也累了，而且我也答应过他们要陪他们玩。」林彦俊站起来揉了揉尤长靖的头髮，在他的脸亲了一下。

　　「谢谢你啦。」

 

 

　　大约晚上九点，首先回来的是蔡徐坤，一进门就看见林彦俊和尤长靖，一人抱着一个小孩坐在沙发上看电视看到睡着了。他摇了摇两个人，示意两人怀裡的小孩，他抱起尤长靖身上的福利，接着麻烦彦俊帮他把婉婉一起抱到房间裡。

　　「彦俊，今天谢谢，明明知道你才刚回来应该让你多休息点。」帮儿子和女儿盖好被子，两人走出房间。

　　「没事，他们两个都很乖，也很讨人喜欢。他们让我觉得，如果可以，我也想和长靖领养一个。」林彦俊脸上满是幸福的笑容，而在离他们不远处的尤长靖，听见这番话心裡也感到甜甜的。


End file.
